16 Kwietnia 2002
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:25 07:30 Telezakupy 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Mapeciątka; odc.33 -Drzewo genealogiczne Fazziego; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 08:50 Jedyneczka 09:20 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 09:30 Opowieści Mamy gęsi; odc.13; serial anim.prod.angielskiej 10:00 Świat lalek według Jima Hensona; odc. 2 Henk Boerwinkel; serial prod.USA 10:55 Telezakupy 11:15 Niedźwiedzie i zagadka hibernacji cz.1; cz. 1 filmu dok. prod. USA 11:40 Saga Rodu Ganzegal; odc. 34 -Syndrom drugiej młodości; nauka języka niemieckiego 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 W drodze do Unii 12:45 Klan; odc. 582; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:10 Szansa na życie; odc.15 -Hemofilia 13:25 Narodziny; odc.15/24 -Rzekotki torbowe; serial dok.prod.francuskiej 13:30 Telezakupy 13:45 Obserwator wojskowy 14:10 Czarny serial; Katastrofa Kopernika 14:35 Wielki mały biznes 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kontrowersje; Polska ziemia w Unii Europejskiej 15:35 Kulisy PRL-u; Nie zabijajcie nam księży 16:00 Rower Błażeja 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc. 1604; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Klan; odc.583; telenowela TVP 18:00 Mój ślad w Telewizji; Andrzej Turski 18:05 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 19:00 Wieczorynka; Miś z błękitnego domu; odc.1 -Wizyta w domu misia; serial anim.prod.USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:10 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach; odc. 7 -Okruchy przeszłości; serial prod.USA 21:00 Młodość w czasach zagłady; film dok. Małgorzaty Imielskiej 21:50 Forum; program publicystyczny25 011 opcja 1,0-700 25 012 opcja 2 22:35 Wrzuć Jedynkę 22:40 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej 22:50 Monitor Wiadomości 23:10 Sportowy flesz 23:20 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:55 Czuła jest noc; Tender is the Night; 1961 film fab.prod. USA; reż: Henry King;wyk: Jennifer Jones, Jason Robards Jr. 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.20 Psi świat (21/26): Thomas w depresji - serial dla dzieci, Kanada 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Co ludzie powiedzą? - serial 09.00 Fatalny rewolwer - serial 10.00 Święta wojna: Hippoterapia - serial komediowy, Polska 10.30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - magazyn kulinarny 11.00 Wielka odmiana (12/26): Szansa dla marzeń - serial obyczajowy 11.50 176 metrów nad Adriatykiem - reportaż 12.40 Krajobraz Polski - magazyn 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Fatalny rewolwer - serial przyg. 13.55 Przygody Chucka Finna (17): Nawiedzony dom - serial przyg. 14.25 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.55 Providence (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.40 Program lokalny 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Złotopolscy (411) - telenowela 17.00 Słoneczny patrol (4) - serial 17.45 Podróże z euro 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.30 Ogród sztuk - magazyn kulturalny 19.55 Podróże z euro 20.00 M JAK MIŁOŚĆ (63) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.30 Prognoza pogody 21.35 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22.35 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino: WIĘZY MIŁOŚCI - dramat obyczajowy, Wlk. Brytania 00.40 Art noc: Diamanda Galas - koncert 01.25 Skazani na głód - film dokumentalny, Wlk. Brytania 02.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Incredible Hulk - serial anim. 7.25 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - serial 7.50 Słoneczny patrol - serial 8.40 Miłość czy kochanie - serial 9.30 Serca na rozdrożu - seriaI 10.25 Samo życie (33) - serial 11.00 Amor Latino - serial 11.50 Z głową w chmurach - serial 12.45 Życie jak poker - serial 13.15 Macie, co chcecie 13.45 Trędowata - serial 14.45 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 15.15 Zamek czarodziejów 15.45 Informacje 16.15 Raz, dwa, trzy - śpiewaj ty 16.30 Strażnik Teksasu - serial 17.20 Bar 17.50 W imieniu prawa 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Amor Latino - serial 20.00 Bar 20.45 Samo życie (34) - serial 21.15 Imperium kontratakuje - film SF USA (1980), ok. 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 23.35 Informacje 23.50 Graffiti 24.00 Sport 0.05 Prognoza pogody 0.10 Puls biznesu 0.20 Bar - Night Club 0.50 Zdążyć przed katastrofą - film dok.1.50 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.35 Kropka nad "i" 5.50 Wiosenna namiętność - telenowela 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Brzydula - telenowela 7.50 Laboratorium Dextera - serial anim. 8.15 Zorro - serial anim. 8.40 Młody Robin Hood - serial anim. 9.05 Niezwykłe podróże Sindbada - serial anim. 9.30 Tele Gra 10.30 Telesklep 11.30 Big Brother - Bitwa 12.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13.00 Galaktyka 13.30 Zorro - serial anim. 13.55 Młody Robin Hood - serial anim. 14.20 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, pogoda 16.15 Brzydula - telenowela 17.10 Wiosenna namiętność - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad "i" 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 Big Brother - Bitwa 20.45 Zabójcza fala - film katastrof. USA (1997) 22.35 Granice - serial dok. 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.20 Big Brother - Extra 0.05 Nikki - serial 0.35 Tenbit.pl - magazyn 1.35 Maraton uśmiechu 2.00 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Regionalna 06:30 Kurier 06:35 Echa dnia 07:00 Bajarz - film dla dzieci 07:30 Kurier 07:35 Kłopoty z Zosią - francuski serial animowany 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt - angielski serial edukacyjny 09:30 Kurier 09:35 Mike Hammer - prywatny detektyw 10:20 Regiony kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów ośrodków regionalnych TVP 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:45 To jest temat - cykl reportażu krajowego 12:00 Kowalski i Schmidt - magazyn polsko-niemiecki 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Życie i śmierć: etyka w medycynie XXI wieku 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 14:00 Teleplotki - informacje z przymrużeniem oka 14:30 Kurier 14:45 To jest temat - cykl reportażu krajowego 15:01 W poszukiwaniu francuskich przysmaków - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Program lokalny 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Kowalski i Schmidt - magazyn polsko-niemiecki 17:15 To jest temat - cykl reportażu krajowego 17:30 Kurier 17:50 Program lokalny 18:21 Regiony kultury - magazyn kulturalny 18:30 Program lokalny 19:30 Wyznania i obiekty sakralne miasta Łodzi - film dokumentalny 20:00 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów ośrodków regionalnych TVP 20:30 Kurier 20:43 Eurotel - magazyn europejski 20:53 Echa dnia 21:15 Program lokalny 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 Program lokalny 22:03 Ciało i dusza - film dokumentalny 22:50 Obrazy dyktatury - film dokumentalny 23:47 Kurier 00:25 Josephine - serial francuski TV 4 06.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 Supergol - magazyn piłkarski 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Alicja w krainie czarów (5) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.20 Fiorella (1) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 09.20 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.20 Cień anioła (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.20 Miasteczko Evening Shade (38) - serial komediowy, USA 11.50 Kolorowy dom 3 (8) - serial komediowy, USA 12.20 Jak dwie krople czekolady (7) - serial komediowy, USA 12.50 Egzamin z życia (22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.15 TV4 Kropka pl - magazyn internetowy 13.45 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 14.20 Alicja w krainie czarów (6) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.35 Miasteczko Evening Shade 16.00 Fiorella (2) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 17.00 Dharma i Greg (17) - serial kom. 17.30 HOT CHAT 2001 - program publicystyczny 17.45 Dziennik i prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 POLICJANCI Z MIAMI (8) - serial kryminalny, USA 20.00 Wesoły babiniec (11) - serial komediowy, USA 20.30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 21.30 Dziennik 21.45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 22.40 Viper (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.40 ĆMUR - dramat krym., USA 01.30 X Laski - program erotyczny 02.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.50 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muz. 03.25 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.00 Izabela - telenowela 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Świat na dzień dobry - TVN24 9.40 Maria Emilia - telenowela 10.30 Tele Gra 11.00 Gorączka w mieście - serial 11.50 Telesklep 13.50 Angela - telenowela 14.40 Kangoo - serial anim. 15.05 SOS Croco - serial anim. 15.30 Magiczni wojownicy - serial anim. 15.55 Dragon Bali - serial anim. 16.20 Belfer z klasą - serial 16.45 Krok za krokiem - serial 17.15 Medicopter 117 - serial 18.10 Gorączka w mieście - serial 19.05 Melrose Place - serial 20.00 Don King - król boksu - film sens. USA (1997) 22.05 Klaun - serial 23.00 Był sobie twardziel - film sens. USA, (1995) 0.45 Big Brother Bitwa - na żywo 1.45 Stek kłamstw - film obycz. ang. (1987) 3.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 07:30 Gość Jedynki; powt. 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Klan; odc. 569; telenowela TVP 08:50 Studnia - magazyn folkowy; reportaż 09:05 Studnia - magazyn folkowy; koncert zespołu Trebunie Tutki 09:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak Andaluzji; powt. 10:00 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu; Teresa Ciepły; powt. 10:30 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci 10:35 Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa; Jak Rumcajs wojował ze smokiem; serial animowany dla dzieci 10:40 Nie tylko dinozaury; program dla dzieci 11:00 Tajemnica Sagali; odc. 9 - Pojedynek magów; 1996 serial prod. polsko-niemieckiej; reż: Jerzy Łukaszewicz 11:30 Klan; odc. 569; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Sportowy tydzień; program pod redakcją Krzysztofa Miklasa; powt. 13:05 Berliński express; magazyn; powt. 13:15 Plebania; odc. 32; serial TVP 13:45 Szansa na sukces; Koncert laureatów 2000 cz. 2; powt. 14:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Chłopaki Ślązaki; program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława Tomasza Stecewicza; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Portret Sarmacki; film dok. Beaty Hyży - Czołpińskiej 15:35 Eurofolk - Sanok; zespół Galicja Folk Band 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:30 Raj; magazyn katolicki 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci; powt. 17:35 Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa; Jak Rumcajs wojował ze smokiem; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 17:40 Nie tylko dinozaury; program dla dzieci; powt. 18:00 Tajemnica Sagali; odc. 9 - Pojedynek magów; 1996 serial prod. polsko-niemieckiej; reż: Jerzy Łukaszewicz; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Klan; odc. 569; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Reksio; odc. 58 - Reksio marzyciel; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:58 Sport 20:00 Marszałek Piłsudski; odc. 5/8; 2001 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki; wyk: Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Mariusz Bonaszewski 21:00 Plebania; odc. 32; serial TVP; powt. 21:30 A wszystko to...Bo ciebie kocham - Ich Troje 22:25 997-magazyn kryminalny 23:00 Forum; program publicystyczny 23:45 Monitor Wiadomości 00:05 Sportowy flesz 00:10 Kolejka - Lista przebojów 00:40 Tylko Kaśka; odc. 6/7 - Porwanie; 1980 serial dla młodych widzów; reż: Włodzimierz Haupe 01:15 Reksio; odc. 58 - Reksio marzyciel; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sportowy flesz; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 569; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Plebania; odc. 32; serial TVP; powt. 03:00 To widzowie podziwiali - 50 lat TVP; Hydrozagadka; 1970 film fab. prod. polskiej (71'); reż: Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk: Roman Kłosowski, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Wiesław michnikowski, Józef Nowak, Iga Cembrzyńska, Ewa Szykulska 04:10 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu; Teresa Ciepły; powt. 04:30 Marszałek Piłsudski; odc. 5/8; 2001 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki; wyk: Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Mariusz Bonaszewski; powt. 05:25 997-magazyn kryminalny; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.35 Telesklep 8.55 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 9.20 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial anim. 9.45 Był sobie człowiek - serial anim. 10.15 Domek na prerii - serial 11.10 Dotyk anioła - serial 12.00 Ulica zakochanych - telenowela 12.50 Telesklep 13.55 Remington Steele - serial 14.45 Cudowne lata - serial 15.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele, - serial anim. 16.05 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial anim. 16.35 Był sobie człowiek - serial anim. 17.05 Domek na prerii - serial 18.00 Cudowne lata - serial 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial 19.00 Dotyk anioła - serial 19.45 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport 20.25 Pogoda 20.30 Kwiat kaktusa - komedia obycz. USA (1969) 22.25 Studio otwarte 23.25 Wydarzenia 23.35 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 23.50 Moto Puls 0.20 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap - magazyn (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Hilary and Jackie - film obycz. ang. (1998) 10.05 I co wy na to, Gałuszko? - komedia pol. (1997) 11.05 Łapu-capu extra 11.35 Rodzina to grunt - komediodramat USA (2000) 13.20 Akcja na Morzu Północnym - film sens. ang. (1980) 15.00 Raj na ziemi: Świątynia tygrysów - film dok. 15.55 Aktualności muzyczne - magazyn 16.25 Cudowna przemiana - film obycz. USA (2000), wyk. Jacqueline Bisset, Linda Hamilton 18.10 Miłość w Nowym Jorku - melodramat USA (2000), wyk. Richard Gere, Winona Ryder 19.55 Deser 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Chleb i róże - film obycz. ang.-wL-franc. (2000), wyk. Pilar Padilla, Elpidia Carrillo 22.50 Ludzie mafii - film akcji USA (1999), wyk. James Belushi, Timothy Dalton 0.20 Rykowisko - komedia pol. (1986), wyk. Roman Wilhelmi, Sławomira Łozińska, Franciszek Pieczka 1.40 Human Traffic - film obycz. ang. (1999), wyk. John Simm, Lorraine Pilkington 3.20 Wierność - dramat franc. (2000) (o) - odkodowany HBO 06:30 Cząstka Edenu - dramat, USA 2000 08:25 Cinema, cinema (15) - magazyn filmowy, USA 09:00 Koncert na 50 serc - film biograficzny, USA 1999 11:05 Cudzoziemka - dramat, Polska 1986 12:55 10 legendarnych napadów - dokument, USA 14:00 Turner i Hooch - komedia, USA 1989 15:40 Gwiezdny pył - film familijny, USA 1998 17:25 Mariken - film familijny, Holandia 2000 19:00 Cząstka Edenu - dramat, USA 2000 21:00 Madonna - Drowned world, koncert z Detroit - koncert, 2001 22:50 Dick Tracy - komedia, USA 1990 00:40 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (7) - serial, USA 01:35 Zręczne ręce - horror, USA 1999 03:10 Dzieło - komedia, Hiszpania 2000 05:05 10 legendarnych napadów - dokument, USA Le Cinema 14.00 Kim (Kim) dramat, Wielka Brytania, 1984, 141 min. 16.30 Kronika wypadków (The Falls) dramat psychologiczny, Wielka Brytania, 1980, 187 min. 20.00 Dokument. Sylwetki gwiazd: Peter Greenaway; Za kulisami: Suplement, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min. 20.30 Zamek - pułapka (The Devil By The Tail) komedia, Francja/Włochy, 1969, 91 min. 22.30 Przypadki Makarowa (Makarow) dramat, Rosja, 1993, 99 min. 00.30 Mniej niż zero (Menos Que Cero) dramat, Hiszpania, 1996, 90 min. WTK 10.00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10.15 Puls sportu 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Pod słońcem Afryki (15) - serial przyrodniczy, Pd. Afryka 1991 11.40 Scena - magazyn kulturalny 12.00 Program sportowy 12.25 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - noeości wydawnicze 12.40 Obserwator - magazyn 13.00 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - Berlin Wschodni 13.15 Muzyka z WTK 14.00 Aktywny ruch, czyli jak utrzymać formę 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Kawa na ławę - program publicystyczny 15.30 Artur i mamuśka (14) - serial komediowy, Australia 1987 16.00 Muzyka z WTK 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Modna nowina - reportaż 17.15 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 17.30 K2 - konkurs muzyczny 17.50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Bajki 18.10 Kolejorz - magazyn piłkarski 18.40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny (wydanie główne) 19.05 Jak powstał film - program dokumentalny 19.45 Puls sportu 20.00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Policjanci - magazyn policyjny 20.35 TeleKonin - magazyn 21.00 Na pełnym morzu (29) - serial obyczajowy prod. szwedzkiej, 1992 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Puls sportu 23.00 Kolejorz - magazyn piłkarski 23.15 Policjanci - magazyn policyjny 23.30 TeleKonin - magazyn 23.50 Zakończenie programu DR1 06.30 DR morgen med Nyheder, sport og PengeNyt 09.30 Hammerslag på landet (2:5) 10.00 Dahls seerservice (7) 10.30 DR-Dokumentar: Detsyge værk 11.30 Læs for livet (5:10) 12.00 TV-avisen 12.10 Horisont 12.35 19direkte 13.05 Nyheder fra Grønland (11) 13.35 Indefra 14.05 VIVA 14.35 Alverdens planter i Tromsø 15.00 Lægens Bord 15.30 Nyheder på tegnsprog 15.40 South Park (48) 16.00 Boogie 17.00 Barracuda 18.00 Naturpatruljen (3:8) 18.30 TV-avisen med Sport og Vejret 19.00 19direkte 19.30 Hvad er det værd (9) 20.00 Hammerslag på landet (3:5) 20.30 Jagerpiloterne (2:7) 21.00 TV-avisen med Profilen og sport 22.00 Dødbringende løfter - Deadly Vows (kv - 1994) 23.25 OBS 23.30 Bestseller 24.00 Boogie DR2 15.30 Det’ Leth (13) 16.00 Hammerslag på landet (1:5) 16.30 Bestseller 17.00 Deadline 17.10 Sagen ifølge Sand 17.40 Gyldne Timer 18.05 High 5 (1:13) 19.30 Mik Schacks Hjemmeservice 20.00 Indefra 20.30 Viden Om - Levende begravet? 21.00 En morder iblandt os - Forgotten (1:3) 22.00 Udefra 23.00 Deadline 23.30 Bedstefædre og revolutioner Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DR1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DR2 z 2002 roku